


One syllable

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Love Confessions, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Noctis needs to know why Ignis wore the Ring of the Lucii.Day 3 of Ignoct week





	One syllable

Noctis perched on the edge of the caravans tattered bed, staring down at his clasped hands, ten years in the crystal made them look unfamiliar. 

He wasn’t sure how long had passed, but under the blanket of never-ending night, he sat beside Ignis. Silent. Motionless.

How could he begin the conversation when there was so much to say? Nothing had ever been simple with Ignis involved and that ignored the overwhelming emotions threatening to consume him with each passing second.

Outside the caravan, he could hear Prompto and Gladio laughing with Cindy as though they hadn’t a care in the world. He’d tried his hardest to connect with everyone, to be the king they needed after ten long years waiting, but it was too much. Thankfully, when he’d slipped away only Ignis followed. 

There was a question on the tip of his tongue. One syllable, yet frustratingly difficult to articulate. He’d wanted to ask when he’d found Ignis at Zegnautus Keep but he couldn’t. Time hadn’t been afforded them. Not when the crystal beckoned him. 

He glanced across at Ignis. His throat dry. Ignis’ scars had healed well. His eyes a beautiful shade of emerald. 

Noctis shuddered as he recalled how pained Ignis had looked on the ground, the Ring of the Lucii almost having consumed him. His arm charred. The image would be burned into his mind for a long time to come.

Six, it was a miracle Ignis survived. But, here in the present, his advisor looked even more handsome than he ever had. Ignis’ unconditional devotion towards the crown was both his biggest weakness and strength.

When questioning eyes looked across at him, Noctis froze. His mouth dry.

“Noct?” Ignis questioned, his voice laced with curiosity and concern.

Noctis looked away. He didn’t know how to do this. He didn’t even know how to look at Ignis without breaking down. Not that Ignis had done anything wrong, he just didn’t feel worthy of his advisor’s devotion; of the sacrifice, he’d been willing to make in Noctis’ stead. The scars upon Ignis’ body a constant reminder that he didn’t deserve him.

“Why?” Noctis rasped when the silence became unbearable. Ten years he had mulled the question over in his mind during his crystal stasis. Ten years and he still couldn’t fathom why Ignis had risked his life so horrifically. Why Ignis would take Ardyn on alone...

“You’ll have to clarify what you mean-”

Noctis whipped his head around, eyes betraying how distraught he really was. “You know why!” he snapped, trying and failing to blink away his tears. His shoulders shook as his lip quivered. “Why...? Why would you do that, Ignis?! Why would you risk your life when you’re needed alive? When… when _I_ need you? Why, Iggy…?”

He watched through a blur of tears as Ignis crossed his legs only to uncross them again. He looked calm, but Noctis could tell Ignis was anything but. 

Noctis went to wipe his tears away on his sleeve when Ignis produced a handkerchief. “Thanks,” he whispered, drying his eyes. 

Silence fell once more.

It was awkward. He didn’t know what else to say. Ignis had turned his face away and there was nothing he could do. He’d asked, but Ignis clearly wasn’t going to answer- 

“I couldn’t lose you,” Ignis answered finally, bearly audible. 

“But-”

“I wore the ring because it was the only way I could think to save you at the alter. We’d already lost so much, and I wasn’t willing to lose you too… It’s more than I can bear,” Ignis continued, this time looking across at Noctis with eyes laced full of unspoken pain. “If it meant your safety, I would gladly do it again without hesitation.”

“I wouldn’t let you!” Noctis cried, reaching out for Ignis. “Why the hell can’t you see how much you mean to me?! Why can’t you see how much it would destroy me if anything happened to you? Damn it, Ignis… I thought I was being obvious, but…” he ran a hand through his hair, momentarily taken aback by its length. 

He shuffled closer, eyes searching Ignis’ for everything he was leaving unsaid. “Ignis… You are the most special person in the world to me… You always have been, ever since we were kids… I knew back then, you know? I knew, but I never said a damn word, trying to be a ‘prince’ and all,” he laughed with air quotes, feeling ridiculously juvenile by the gesture. 

Ignis looked at him quizzically. “What did you know?”

Noctis shook his head in disbelief. A smile gracing his face. “I knew you were more dangerous than Gladio.”

“... Come again?”

Noctis took a long, drawn-out breath, giving himself a moment to plan what he wanted to say. “I always knew you would grow up to be more kick-arse than Gladio. Sure, he’s intimidating, but you’re on a whole different level.”

“I am?” Ignis asked with an arched eyebrow. 

Noctis offered a solitary nod. “Yeah, because with you it’s personal... right?” Noctis swallowed, suddenly doubting himself. He could have sworn Ignis crushed on him too growing up but neither of them had ever brought the conversation up. 

Ignis stilled. His composure faltering briefly. “Noct, that’s not the definition of dangerous. It was my duty-”

“But… all those times you made me pastries, and looked after me, that wasn’t your duty, was it? That was you, caring for me, wasn’t it?” 

“I would hardly call a man who wields a rolling pin and duster dangerous,” Ignis responded a little too quickly. 

“Well, yeah... but, I mean, you would do anything for me, wouldn’t you? … Is that why you wore it? Did you risk your life because of a crush-”

“Noct,” Ignis interjected, with a tone of warning. He stood up, keeping his back turned to Noctis as he looked out of the window overlooking the wasteland. “Everyone will wonder where we are by now. Rest while we have the opportunity. I’ll tell the others to not disturb you.”

Noctis glared at Ignis, hating the propriety that Ignis had been drilled into following. Even surrounded by a world of ruin, Ignis was still the same damn rule-abiding advisor he’d always been. 

Noctis stood up, blocking the exit from the small twin room. “Ignis, I _need_ an answer. Going forth, I need to know I can trust you enough to not act recklessly.”

“I’m afraid I cannot give you that assurance.”

“Then I can’t take you with me.” 

“Noct, you cannot possibly mean that?” Ignis questioned, his voice higher than usual. He approached, close enough to reach out and touch. “I implore you to see reason. I belong by your side.”

“Not if you’ll trade your life for mine. I can’t put you in harm’s way. Not now. Not ever,” Noctis answered, holding Ignis gaze, determined not to cave. 

“I swore an oath, Noct, and I intend to fulfil it. I _will_ see you to your rightful place upon the throne. However, if sacrifices must be made in order for that to happen then I will gladly make them-”

“Why?!” Noctis yelled, tears prickling his eyes anew. “Why, Specs?! Why are you so intent on leaving me when all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you?! How the hell do you think I would live without you when you’re all I’ve ever wanted...?” 

Noctis turned his head away, cursing his inability to remain strong. Hell, this wasn’t how he’d wanted to confess. This whole conversation had gone wrong. He didn’t even expect Ignis to answer that barrage of questions, but when arms wrapped around him pulling him close, he didn’t resist. He cried into Ignis’ shoulder, clinging to him as he had as a child.

“... I did it because I love you.”


End file.
